The Ice Eyed Beauty
by Snow White The Brave
Summary: Snow White the Brave is the half-god daughter of Akatosh and A Nord woman. Lips red as daedric blood, hair black as ebony, and skin white as Skyrim snow. Snow finds herself caught into Skyrim's tribulations as she wanders through the land as the legendary Dragonborn. Along the way, she finds herself hungry for love... Rated M for sexual content and strong language.
1. Chapter 1 - Captured

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is my very first fanfiction on this site. I found it a few weeks back, scrolled through some Skyrim stories, and fell in love! I was inspired to make my own romance series between my NPC, Snow White the Brave, and all of your favorite Skyrim boys! :) This series is mostly made for some smut, but I will be including some adventure plotlines so that some things tie together. A big shoutout to JaquieLemonLime, the author of _Harlot of Skyrim_, she was the inspiration in the first place. Please check her out! Anyways, thank you for taking the time to read this! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Captured

She felt the chilled air of morning brush her skin, not so unpleasant, but enough to make her shiver. She opened her icy blue eyes to a blurred landscape of a path descending down a hill in the crevice of the high JerallMountains. The vision cleared, and she was lying on a cart that was being solemnly pulled by a brown stallion down the path. Three other men lied in the cart with her, all of them awake. Oh, yes. She remembered now.

_She had been running from some bandits who had been chasing her. It was not far from her family home in a tiny country called Obadiah, near a fated border. She had stopped at that border, but the pursuance of the bandits forced her to cross the border into Skyrim. Not long after she had crossed, did she find herself in a bloody conflict, a fight between soldiers who seemed to be dressed from different sides. She recognized Imperial soldiers, in their brown and red armor, and the familiar Stormcloak soldiers, dressed in blue and grey. Both had passed through Obadiah in search of capable soldiers, some of her childhood friends dashing off to join either side._

_It was the war that was plunging Tamriel into chaos. And here she was seeing it for herself. But the next thing she knew, an Imperial soldier had her in a chokehold, cutting off her air circulation. She had managed to throw him off, she being of a considerable strength compared to most other women. Although she was only donned in rags, and only had her fists to defend her, she ended up killing at least two of the Imperial guards. She was about to kill another, when she was tackled, a guard lying on top of her._

_"Such a beauty," he has whispered, brushing her ebony black hair out of her face. She struggled with all her might, but was defenseless._

_"Lips, red as daedric blood… hair black as ebony… skin, as white as Skyrim snow…" he muttered, as his hands began to explore her. As she screamed for help, a burly, long blonde haired Nord seized the Imperial, and decapitated him. After shoving the body to the side, he kneeled next to the dark-haired lady, offering his hand._

_"My lady, are you alright?" he had asked so politely, helping her to her feet. She accepted it, and found herself bracing against the man. She looked up into his face, seeing welcoming blue eyes locked into hers. He was so handsome… She almost wanted him to have been the one of top of her…_

_"Ralof!" called a hoarse, powerful voice. A large, older looking Nord rushed towards his soldier and the lady._

_"The Imperials have us! They-" he was cut off mid sentence as a quick bash to the head knocked out the Stormcloak leader, making him fall to the ground._

_"Ulfric!" Ralof called, rushing to aid his leader. Ralof was soon greeted by the same bash to the head, knocking him out cold. The woman tried to run, but was seized by three soldiers, who lifted her off her feet and took her further beyond the border, deeper into Skyrim. She saw other Stormcloaks who were unconscious, who were being hauled into carts driven by Imperial soldiers._

_"Let me go! I have no quarrel with your country!" she screamed at the soldiers who handled her towards a cart._

_"You do now," said a soldier wickedly, forcing her onto a cart. The last thing she saw was the Stormcloak leader, Ralof, and a horse thief all unconscious on the same cart, before she also was given a knock to the head, her vision blackening._

But she had woken, and gods knew what she had gotten herself into.

"Lady?" said a gentle, masculine voice. It was Ralof. The woman looked towards him slowly, her emotions expressionless. She could see him better now, his gorgeous sapphire irises locked with her crystal ice ones. He was toned, muscular, as most Nord Warriors were. His blonde hair was tangled and some dirt coated his cheeks. His hands were bound, as were hers. She felt a fluttery feeling in her stomach, a longing desire for him filling her soul.

"You were trying to cross the border, right? Damn Imperials caught us in an ambush, unlucky you just happened to be caught. I'm glad you are safe, though." He said kindly. The woman could see a slight blush crossing his cheeks. She smiled back sensually.

"I can't just call you Lady," said Ralof. "What is your name?"

She fluttered her dark eyelashes and looked at him sincerely. "My name… is Snow White the Brave. But to save precious breath, just call me Snow."

Ralof looked at Snow White intently, her beauty beyond any he had ever seen. He had been with other lovely women, but this woman… there was just something so… enchanting, about her. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Those eyes… as crystal clear and as bright as an iceberg. So lovely… Her figure compared just as well. Most of Skyrim's women were thin and fragile, but this one… her curves were placed in all the right ways, a large, perky chest, with a slender waist with a perfectly rounded ass. Her arms were toned and muscular, a war maiden for sure. She was glorious even in the rags she donned. Her long black hair fell to her waist, gleamed like fresh ebony ore and smelt of roses. Her plump, full lips colored a blood red indescribable. He almost groaned in want.

But he caught himself staring and tried to pull himself away. He noticed Ulfric Stormcloak across from him, next to Snow, his head bowed and mouth bound. The thief who had attempted to steal an Imperial horse sat next to himself. The horse thief went on about how the Stormcloaks were causing all these problems, and how he could have been halfway to Hammerfell by now.

Snow just rolled her eyes and continued to stare forward at the path, feeling Ralof's eyes burn on her form. She couldn't say it surprised her much. For Snow White the Brave was no ordinary Nord woman. She was half-goddess, and she knew it. Even as they headed towards the executioner's block, she did not fear death. She would return to her Father Akatosh to serve him as his heir, as he was Chief of the Nine deities. Akatosh had seen her mother, a Nord girl as beautiful as her. He couldn't resist himself. After Snow was born, Akatosh had visited her mother and herself frequently thereafter. Snow didn't grow up feeling abandoned. She knew who she was. Because of the half-god blood that rushed through her veins, she held inexplicable power. Though she never used it.

But an unfortunate side effect of being half-god was a certain… need to keep the half blood in her. She didn't need to eat food or sleep in a bed as frequently as other people. But she did need one thing to keep her energy and power intact. She needed _love._ Not love in the personal sense, but love in the lustful sense. Such was the consequence of being half-god, her being conceived under lustful circumstances. Snow hated it, but it was the only way. She had tried to avoid most males altogether, but couldn't help but feel the need to… want them…

It was fully day now when they reached the gates of Helgen, where all Stormcloaks intact were to be executed. Ulfric and Ralof calmly went forward off the cart as they were called. The horse thief had tried to escape, to no avail. He was pierced with a single arrow and he immediately died. When they saw Snow, all the male Imperials shifted a little uncomfortably, not wanting this beauty of a girl to be executed. But the female general present pushed Snow towards the block.

"No! Don't kill her! She had nothing to do with this!" called Ralof , fighting the restrains of the Imperials. Snow turned at him to give him a reassuring smile as she was pushed down onto the executioner's block.

"I'm coming, Father…" she whispered as she embraced her death. No sooner than she whispered, did a frightening roar sound overhead. All looked up to see a dragon, blacker than Snow's ebony hair, fly into the tower overhead. The dragon Shouted, and sent the city into chaos. Snow was able to rip the bonds from her hands and attempt to escape. She felt a gentle but strong hand grab her arm, it was Ralof.

"Quick! This way! The gods won't give us another chance!" he shouted, running towards a stone keep a ways off. Snow followed him, the whole little town now fiery and crumbling to pieces. Before Snow could follow Ralof inside the keep, did the black dragon swoop and land right in front of her, the momentum causing Snow to fall to her knees. The dragon did nothing, as Snow looked into the dragon's blood-red eyes. She felt no fear, as she looked at the dragon. She slowly straightened herself, not tearing her eyes away from the dragon's. When suddenly, it spoke to her.

"Niid brit bron jrem Alduin kero, Dovahkiin. Od Sot Kril, Kulaas ko voth Akatosh. Alduin los Paal! Your death or mine!" roared the dragon, introducing himself as Alduin. Snow White the Brave had earned her name for a reason. She scowled at the dragon, as he took off into the sky, continuing to wreak havoc on the town. She stared after him, hatred burning in her heart before Ralof had picked her up and forcibly carried her into the keep.

She fell to her knees on the floor, panting something awful. Ralof did the same, his hands on his knees.

"I suppose they call you Snow White the Brave for a reason! You just went face to face with a dragon!" he exclaimed.

But Snow wasn't paying attention. The contact with the dragon had caused a momentary change in her, a change that caused a bloodthirsty rage within the depths of her soul. The dragon had spoken to her in the ancient Thu'um. The dragon language. But… there hadn't been dragons in Tamriel for thousands of years! She knew of the Thu'um, and had even taken quite a bit of study to it. But to fully understand the language, one was required to train with the Greybeards; masters of the Way of the Voice. They lived here, in Skyrim. Perhaps she could get some answers.

That same firm but soft touch took her shoulder, and she was broken from her thought. She looked up and saw those gentle sapphires looking at her calmly. Ralof smiled at her, but before she could smile back, she felt all of her energy leave her, and she dropped to the stony floor of the keep, her vision blackening once again.

She woke again to the same autumn chill, only this time, warm arms held her close to keep her warm. She opened her crystals to see Ralof's beautiful face again, smiling as her eyes opened.

"Thank the Divines you're alright, Snow!" he exclaimed, hugging her close. She hugged him back out of gratitude. He had obviously taken her away from the scene of the crime, as they seemed to be outside some sort of cave.

"Ralof… did- did you carry me all this way?" she asked, sitting up from her lying position in his arms.

"Y-yes…" he stammered, a red crossing his cheeks, turning away from her intimidating gaze. She smiled and planted a swift kiss on his dirtied cheek, before standing up and offering him her hand. Ralof touched the spot where she had kissed, and turned even redder. He took her hand and she lifted him with ease. They began a journey together down a path from the cave, Ralof seeming to know where he was going, so Snow White just followed.

"Where are we going?" she asked innocently, as they climbed further down the road.

"My birth home isn't far from here," replied Ralof. "My sister will take us in and hopefully let us rest for a few days after this attack. By the gods… a _dragon_…"


	2. Chapter 2 - Ralof's Waterfall

Chapter 2: Ralof's Waterfall

They trudged on, after battling a few wolves. Finally, they entered Riverwood, a very tiny village with wooden shops and homes. It was small but very cozy and homey. Snow followed Ralof to the windmill where they greeted his sister Gerdur, and her husband Hod. The couple took them in and nourished the two worn warriors back to health.

Two days went by, and Ralof was going insane. He had just met Snow, and was already coveting her like he was an adolescent again. When he wasn't helping with the mill, he often would just stare at her intently, whatever she found herself doing. Snow found herself staring at him just as often, the Nord's beautiful blue eyes, his powerful strength, and his perfectly toned form. She ached to make love to him, the hunger for lusting weakening her every day.

When Gerdur announced that they were hauling an order of logs to Falkreath, Ralof nearly pounced with excitement. He and Snow would be alone, and he'd take his chance. He just couldn't restrain himself anymore. No sooner had Gerdur, Hod, and their son left town, did Ralof find himself sneaking into the house, where he knew Snow was. She was cleaning the floor, sweeping and humming a mindless tune. Her silky voice only aroused him further as he contemplated the events to come. Once he was behind Snow, he snatched her around her waist.

Snow dropped the broom in pleasant surprise, almost like she had been waiting for this.

"Ralof, you scared me! Is everything alright?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing could be better," he groaned, his lips to her ear. He softly bit her lobe, growling sensually under his breath. This only turned her on as she exposed the rest of her neck to him, moaning in her throat. Ralof's hands left her waist to her large, evident breasts, which he massaged and squeezed over her clothing. Snow gasped in want, a wetness collecting in her sensitive area. Ralof's tongue traced from her ear to her collarbone, while his hands continued to knead the dough at her chest.

"Ralof… Ralof…" she moaned, while he touched her so intimately. With a swift event of motions, Ralof had Snow swept up into his arms bridal style, carrying her to the door, before kicking it open and plunging into the night. It was late evening, and mostly everyone had gone home. Ralof insisted, carrying Snow towards the river that ran behind the city. Ralof trudged across the shallow river, making his way towards a cliffside in the area, where the sounds of a rushing waterfall became evident. Ralof set down his ebony-haired lover, taking her hand and plunging her through the waterfall itself, into a little cave that lie beneath it.

They hardly made any progress into the cave due to their passions driving them to kiss each other savagely. Ralof's rough lips softened under the fluidity of Snow's glossy red lilies. They would occasionally break away for breath, and would continue deeper into the cave before coming back together again. Ralof's straining erection was so stiff and hard it hurt, and the bounds around Snow's most sacred regions were drenched with an unfamiliar fluid. She nor he had ever been so aroused or so sexually driven before.

They finally made it to Ralof's intended spot, the cave illuminated dimly by mystical blue and green fairy lights around a smaller, calmer waterfall and the wide pool beneath it. On the banks of the pool, Ralof and Snow found themselves stripping each other of their cursed clothing. Snow's belted dress was nearly torn to shreds, until her only coverage were her breast and groin bounds and Ralof was only donned in his loincloth, where an evident erection was bulging out. Snow White grinned wolfishly and slowly began to remove her bra, enjoying the bewildered blush on Ralof's face as he stared at her chest intently. She almost put on a show for him as her breasts popped out, full and pale in the fairylight, her tits pink and stiff.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her beauty as she removed her groin cloth. There she was, naked and glorious in front of him, her skin glowing and eyes shimmering. Ralof groaned in want, his manhood only growing bigger underneath his already strained loincloth. This woman before him was a goddess. He had to have her… _now_. Right in front of him, Snow began to play with herself right there, massaging her own breasts, kneading the mounds together like dough for a sweet roll. Her hands crawled down her abdomen, and almost barely grazed the lip of her cunt when Ralof lost any control he had.

He tackled Snow into the pool,, their lips connected in another passionate embrace as they floated in the depths of the pool. Snow's moans gave him air, but they had to come up some time. They broke the surface of the water, inhaling deeply before meeting again. Ralof shoved Snow roughly up against the wall under the waterfall, the pool only rising to their hips. Raising and pressing her against the wall, Ralof put her legs over his shoulder, opening her hips so her lovely, fresh maidenhood was exposed to him. He gazed after it hungrily, his enormous cock aching agonizingly to be inside those glorious folds.

"Ralof… by the Nine, Ralof just fuck me already!" she begged, clasping her hands on either sides of the Nord's jaw.

Ralof smirked evilly and pushed himself too close for her to stand.

"With pleasure…" and so he pushed himself in without a second thought.

This caused them both to cry out in bewildered pleasure, the blonde Nord endowed with a cock a dragon would envy, and the ebony half-goddess tighter than a virgin on her wedding night.

"By the Nine, Snow!" he screamed as he began to slowly pump his dick in and out of her hot virgin cooch. "You're tight enough to crush a dragon's skull!"

All Snow could do was hold on for dear life as Ralof sturdily held her against the wall and himself, thrusting his hips against hers with a force that should have broken her. Gods, it felt good. Snow had never made love before, but Ralof was a perfect first time to truly fill her needed lusty desires.

The burly blonde Nord pushed hard against his ebony haired lover. She was glorious in every way, and Ralof was determined to make her his. He wanted to fuck her to Oblivion and back again! Her screams and cries of pleasure only aroused him further and made him continue his dirty work.

Gods! It felt so damn good! She loved every aggressive thrust Ralof drove into her, her sexual juices flowing like the waterfall they fucked behind. The slapping noises of their sexes making her shake with anticipation. But she could feel something rising in her crotch, a feeling that began to strain against her, and she fought to keep up what they were continuing. Ralof could feel that familiar pooling in his groin, telling him he was close. But he wasn't going down without a fight!

He ground as hard as he could, leaning down far enough to bite on her tender pink tits, suckling like a babe to it's mother. Snow wailed, the pain too good. She screamed his name in a perfect soprano, her velvety voice so unworldly; it drove him mad with lust. He was so close, as was she…

"Scream my name, Snow…" he begged, burying his face into her massive breasts. She obeyed, crying out his name until she couldn't hold herself any longer.

She screamed a beautiful chord as her vaginal walls contracted tighter than they already were, squeezing Ralof's cock so tightly, he came undone, his hot white seed spurting by the buckets into her cervix, filling her with something she had been so malnourished from for so long. It became clear to her now that she craved the very thing he was giving her; his lust. She hadn't felt so full in forever, and she loved every moment the seed kept pouring in.

But he soon was empty, and he softly set her down, them both resting shoulder deep in the pool, covered in sweat and love juices. Ralof panted like he had just run for miles, and Snow breathed in and out evenly, she now even more beautiful than she was before. She was glowing, even. Ralof held her in his arms, kissing her tenderly, Snow obliging, content in just being there with him.

"I'm assuming you'll go your own way now?" Ralof asked, both lovers back in the warmth and safety of Gerdur's home. He sounded disappointed as Snow packed up some supplies.

"I must. I must seek out the Greybeards and warn nearby cities of this dragon." Snow replied, turning to her depressed partner. She walked up to him and cradled his face tenderly, forcing his sapphires to gaze into her enchanting crystals.

"Believe me when I say, _I will return for you. _I will never forget what you did for me today, my dearest Ralof…" she said softly, her red lips kissing the middle of his collarbone, leaving the dimly glowing mark of Akatosh. She had marked him as hers, and would indeed return to the man who had taken her maidenhood.


	3. Chapter 3 - Twins and A Memory

** A/N Hey peoples! Sorry to keep you waiting! Senior year is a pain in the arse XP But I will try to keep these steady if you keep reading and reviewing! Thanks much! ~SWB**

Snow White the Brave adjusted the satchel on her belt as she walked down the road from Riverwood to Whiterun, where she was told the hold's Jarl resided. Jarl Balgruff the Greater was his name, and he was rumored to be the only Jarl caught in between the two sides of the war. He would be the most reasonable Jarl to contact about this whole dragon business, especially since the dragon was so nearby, and she had experienced it for herself.

But her thoughts were mostly occupied with Ralof, and her first sexual experience. By the Nine, it had been amazing. She felt like an empty spot had been filled after he had let go into her, his lust in substance form filling her womb. Sure, she knew when a male released his seed into a female. The intentions were to reproduce and create offspring.

Fortunately, Snow had an advantage being half god. She had control whether her body fertilized and would let herself when she wanted to. Ever since she had left the cave, she felt twice as powerful and ten times for energized. Ralof's lovemaking had given her power, and it was clear that Snow would have to survive as a succubus if she wanted to keep that power. This wouldn't have been the case if her father wasn't a deity, having taken her mother under lustful circumstances. Such was the curse of demigods.

But Snow could never find the will within herself to hate her father, the God of Time, Akatosh. He is the Chief of the Nine Divines, and the father to all creation. His power boiled through her very veins to spread his works on Nirn. From the time she was born, the god had visited her and assured her she was loved and respected on high. It was just frustrating that the one thing Snow couldn't control was her lustful hunger. But it wasn't all bad, based on what she experienced with Ralof. She couldn't wait for the next target.

She continued down the road to Whiterun, the enormous city coming into view, the palace a beacon in the vast greenlands surrounding her. The energy she had spent walking down this road made her start to hunger for sex again. Surely there was a handsome young man she could fuck somewhere around here. But she would have to take care of this dragon issue first.

No sooner had she thought this, she hurt the grunts of a Giant and the battle cries of fierce warriors. She quickly glanced to see three powerful soldiers attacking a hulking Giant in a crop field by a small farm. She saw a swift redhead woman fire an arrow into the Giant's ear, while a lean but strong man with dark brown hair thrusted his battleaxe into the Giant's knee. He was strikingly good looking, with steel silver eyes, a thin dark beard, and claw scars over his left eye. She then glanced over to the other man, and her ovaries nearly burst. He was the most handsome knight she had ever seen. He was almost nearly identical to the other man. Twins, she reckoned. But this knight was MUCH larger in muscle mass and strength. His hair was a little longer than his brothers, and his beard shaven but barely stubbing. She growled in want.

Whilst his twin was leaner and wore lighter armor, this one wore heavy steel armor, leaving him much more heavily guarded. As she watched closer, his fighting movements were nothing like she had ever seen. Interesting, his strategies AND his cock were desired. Soon, the Giant grew more fearsome, and Snow knew she needed to help them. She took her shield and her elven sword she had acquired from some bandits on the road and donned some steel armor she had purchased from the blacksmith in Riverwood. She dashed in to help her fellow warriors.

They didn't object to her sudden appearance to help them weaken the Giant. She could feel the lustful stares of the men and the envious stare of the woman. She ignored them and impaled the Giant right in the stomach. Angrily, the Giant thrashed around and knocked all of the warriors off to the side. The larger male fell just beneath the Giant, and was about to become a pancake as the Giant raised his club to smash him. Not if the demigod had any say in it.

Swifter than a falcon, she threw herself above the man, and conjured a shield ward unbreakable as ebony and as white as the heavens. The Giant was blasted away and disintegrated on contact with her magical shield. She immediately released the shield afterwards, her magicka drained. That shield was one of the most powerful spells she knew.

_Her mother had been a master wizard, having trained from her childhood to adulthood at the College of Winterhold. This was far before Snow was born. Her mother had been famed throughout all of Tamriel, but preferred to settle in an isolated country to raise her newly born half goddess daughter. But as Snow grew up in Obadiah, her mother taught her everything she knew. _

_She taught her the ways of battle, how to wield a weapon, how to cast the most secret and dangerous of the arcane arts. Snow learned how to hunt and scavenge for food, pick ingredients to make potions, and how to create her own armor. All of this, was taught by her mother. But in Last Seed of Snow's twentieth year, her mother contracted a disease that no spell or potion could cure. She had passed away, leaving all of her possessions to Snow to do with as she wished. Snow could still hear her mother's last words…_

_"The home is yours, child. Do with it as you wish. But never forget, Odsotkril… you are the daughter of a god, my Briit… and he will protect you always…" she had whispered, her feeble hand cradling her daughter's trembling cheek. It was her dragon name, Od Sot Kril, meaning Snow White the Brave. It was an endearing name, along with Briit, meaning Beauty. _

_ "I love you, Monah… May we embrace once again in Sovngarde, Father there with us…" Snow weakly cooed, holding her mother's hand against her cheek. _

_ "Goodbye, my Briit… I return to your father…" _

_ The life had drifted from her eyes, and they closed in eternal sleep. The town in which she lived prepared a burial for her, plenty of her mother's friends from all across Tamriel kind enough to attend. As she watched her mother's body burn to the sky, she couldn't help but feel a little comforted, knowing that now her mother and Father were embracing again in Sovngarde. She would return there one day, and wouldn't avoid death till then._

_But Snow didn't want the risk of bandits and suitors seeking her out to take all she owned. She sold the home and most of her mother's possessions. She kept a few things and all of the gold she had inherited, and saddled the family draft horse, Amalthea. She was an enormous black clysdale mare that Snow trusted with her life. She donned poorer rags, and rode away on Amalthea, intending to travel abroad and explore the world. But in the late evening, bandits had nearly ambushed her. _

_She didn't want her wealth taken, so she jumped off of Amalthea, all her weapons and gold still strapped to the horse, and sent the horse away. She ran from the bandits, and ended up here in Skyrim. To the day, she still didn't know where Amalthea had disappeared to. _

She struggled to keep herself upright as a bead of sweat ran down her forehead. The warriors stood, (and laid) in awe at the sudden display of magical power. Snow turned to the larger male behind her, who looked even more bewildered than Ralof when he had first seen her naked. It took everything that Snow had to not take him then and there.

"Wow… you just saved my sorry hide!" said the burly, raven haired Nord. Snow smiled sweetly and offered her hand to him, lifting him with ease. He accepted gratefully, surprised at her ability to lift him off the ground. Beautiful, battle-worthy, and strong? She was desirable indeed.

"Thanks for your help. I'm Farkas," said the handsome, burly man, shaking the hand that he still held.

"I'm Snow White the Brave, but you can just call me Snow for short," she said kindly, flirtatiously gazing into his beautiful steel irises. Gods, he was lovely. As was his twin. Snow made a point to pursue them both after solving this dragon issue. The redheaded huntress marched angrily up to her lovestruck companion and to the witch behind the magic.

"You didn't have to help," snapped the older woman. "We are the Circle of the Companions and were perfectly capable of bringing down that Giant."

Ah, the Companions. Oh yes, Snow knew about them. They were legendary warriors that were famed throughout Tamriel. Snow's mother told her stories about them as she tried to get the young girl to fall asleep. She loved hearing of Ysgrammor and his five hundred companions settling Tamriel. Now, two delightful men were even leaders among one of the most famous group of fighters in Skyrim. She couldn't help but wonder if this was meant to be.

"Well, excuse me. If I hadn't jumped in, you would have lost your Shield Brother here," Snow replied calmly, gesturing to Farkas, who blushed redder than the huntress' hair. The redhead just stood there and huffed, wanting to scream at the enviable goddess before her.

"Aela, leave her be! She just saved us from possible death," replied Farkas' twin. "I'm Vilkas, and this is Aela the Huntress." Said Vilkas.

"Snow White the Brave," said the ebony haired woman, smiling at Vilkas almost as kindly as she had his brother.

"You seem to have quite the arm and strategy. If you're interested, you should join the Companions!" said Farkas, turning the beauty's attention back to him. She considered that for a moment. At least it would give her something to do after solving the dragon problem.

"Perhaps I shall," she replied with a flash of her pearly whites and bat of her long dark lashes. "I just arrived here from Helgen, I have to warn the Jarl of the dragon attack."

"So the rumors are true! There's a dragon in Skyrim?" asked Vilkas worriedly.

"A big black one, has anyone seen it fly over?"

"A few, but nobody believes them. Come, we'll escort you to Dragonsreach and you can speak to Jarl Balgruff. If you've seen the dragon yourself…"

The three Companions began to escort Snow back to the city of Whiterun, and they were just upon the stables when Snow glanced over to the barn, and a very familiar animal raised its whinny to greet her excitedly.

"Amalthea!" Snow called in delight, rushing towards her long lost mare. The mare rose up and ran towards her mistress, rearing and pouncing excitedly around her. Snow laughed joyfully, her loyal horse alive and all of her belongings she had left with her still intact. Amalthea pressed her nose into Snow's well endowed chest, nickering affectionately. Snow stroked her horse's face in relief, a heavy weight off her shoulders.

"_Krosis_, Amalthea… _Zu Odsotkril…Drem il sok aam…Filok mos vahlok_…" Snow whispered gently.

At this point, the Companions had caught up with her, and had heard her whisperings to the enormous black mare. They knew it was the ancient dragon language, and were completely astounded at how she knew it so well. What made it even more impressive was that the horse understood every word she was saying!

"What did you say to your horse, here?" asked Farkas curiously. Aela and Vilkas looked at him a little dumbfoundedly, a little embarrassed by Farkas' lack of mental power.

Snow wasn't paying very much attention, any lust she had disappeared with the comfort of having the only family she had left in her arms again.

"This is Amalthea, my family horse. Gods, I thought I had lost her…" Snow whispered.

Soon thereafter, the stable owner walked up to the Companions, Snow and Amalthea. "I take it that this is your horse?" he asked, not really surprised at the immediate contact the horse had made with her mistress. "I found the poor thing lost and grazing all the way out near Falkreath. Took her back here with me. She refused to let me take that damn saddle off of her though. Glad you found her," he said.

"Let me compensate for what she may have cost you," Snow said gratefully, rummaging through the saddle bags to find a bag of gold for the man who had saved her horse. He gratefully accepted, returning to his duties.

They continued into the city, Snow having stopped to remove the heavy saddle from the poor horse's back, sending the horse off into the nearby fields to graze. Snow had intended on carrying the saddle up to Dragonsreach, but not if Farkas and Vilkas had any say in it. They heaved her belongings and endless amounts of coin through the city, leaving the crystal eyed beauty with only herself to carry. Aela soon grew annoyed with the lost puppy attachments her Shield Brothers were already imposing upon the newcomer, and left to the marketplace. Snow followed her strong suitors towards Dragonsreach, the glorious palace atop a tall hill.

Along the way, Vilkas expertly explained the entire history of Whiterun within the few minutes Snow had been there. She learned that the marketplace and stores ground was called the Plains District, and the grounds where most of the homes and the Companion's mead hall, Jorrvaskr resided was called the Winds District. Dragonsreach crowned the Cloud District. While on their way up the hill, the twins insisted that Snow leave her belongings with them in Jorrvaskr while she made her trek up the stairs to the palace.

"You guys aren't coming?" she asked innocently, a little bummed they wanted to stay. Vilkas only said that the housecarl of the Jarl hated the Companions and wasn't fond of strangers. But if she addressed the Jarl immediately about the dragon issue, he would help. Snow took her leave, but not without placing very wet, soft kisses on each of the twins' cheeks. She could feel their erotic thoughts and stares as she walked away.

She trudged up the stairs quickly to the castle, wanting to solve the issue at hand. She received a few intense stares from passerby as she ascended. She reached the giant doors and pushed her way in. It was a beautiful palace, with traditional structures and decorations adorning the walls and banners. She walked down a hallway in the open entryway, up some stairs into the dining area towards the Jarl's throne. A redheaded dark elf shot in front of her, her sword drawn.

"Who are you to walk in uninvited?! Nobody approaches the Jarl without consent!" she screamed in Snow's skeptical face.

"I'm here from Helgen, about the dragon attack. Riverwood is in danger," replied Snow softly, her thoughts back to Ralof.

"I see. Approach the throne cautiously. Jarl Balgruff will want to speak to you personally." Replied the housecarl.

Jarl Balgruff the Greater was the typical idea of a Nord man, only taller and leaner rather than burly. He had long golden hair and a braided beard, a circlet adorned his brow and soft dark eyes searched Snow's crystals thoughtfully as she approached him. "It takes a lot of nerve to approach a Jarl uninvited," she said coolly, searching this unbelievable divinity of a beauty.

"I came all the way from Helgen, my Jarl. Dragons have returned to Skyrim."


	4. Chapter 4 - A Dragon and A Family Friend

The Jarl's expression remained unchanged as Snow glared into his dark eyes with her bright ones.

"So the rumors are true…" he muttered, stroking his braided goti beard.

"Aye," whispered Snow, continuing to urgently stare into his contradicted soul. She could see the thoughts turning into his head as he contemplated the events to come.

"By the gods… Irileth was right! Who are you, and how did you come by this information?" asked Balgruff indifferently.

"I am Snow White the Brave; I hail from Obadiah and was in Helgen when a black dragon destroyed the city. Myself and a few others barely escaped alive." replied Snow, growing impatient with the Jarl's interrogation.

He continued to stoke his beard in thought. His steward stood beside him, suddenly piping up and speaking while his master reflected.

"Sire, perhaps what this young lady says is true, what defense is our city against a dragon?" asked the steward.

"Enough, Proventus!" said Balgruff, raising his voice a little. After scolding his steward, the Jarl turned back to the nightheaded woman, his countenance softer than when she had first arrived.

"Well done. You've sought me out, and Whiterun is in your debt. Let me gift you with a better set of armor, a battlemaiden like you could use stronger protection."

With that, a servant arrived holding a stronger set of steel armor for Snow, bowing his head as the ebony goddess nodded in thanks. But after setting the armor on the table closest to her, she turned back to the Jarl.

"Riverwood is in danger, sir. That is the main reason why I have come here," said the demigod firmly.

"Of course. Irileth, send out a dispatchment of soldiers to Riverwood, at once!" exclaimed Balgruff, turning to his Dark elf housecarl.

"Yes, my Jarl." said Irileth, crossing her arm across her chest as she exited the keep.

"Now, on matter of these damn dragons," said Balgruff, standing from his throne. "My court wizard, Farengar, has been taking study to help better protect our city against these beasts. You may be able to help him," said the Jarl as he led the lady towards the office of the wizard.

Farengar! He was a good friend of her mother's, them having graduated from the College together. He was a family friend, but Snow hadn't seen him since her mother's funeral almost a year ago. Fortunately, that wasn't an issue as the wizard locked eyes with Snow White the Brave.

"Snow!" he exclaimed, dashing to embrace her lovingly. Snow welcomed his hug as she laughed, grateful that he hadn't forgotten about her. "Farengar," she said softly. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see YOU, my dear," replied the wizard in his heavy Breton accent as he swiftly kissed her hand. "How can I be of service, my Jarl?" asked Farengar, turning to a very confused Balgruff.

"I take it you two know each other?" he asked, gesturing to both of them.

"He's an old family friend," said Snow with a smile. "He and my mother were friends when they were studying at the College of Winterhold. He attended my mother's funeral almost a year ago."

"Speaking of which… what on earth are you doing in Skyrim? I thought you were packing up and heading for the hills?" asked Farengar, turning back to the young woman.

"I was… until I was attacked and forced into Skyrim, where I was almost beheaded as a Stormcloak rebel. Then, a black dragon attacked and I escaped with one of Ulfric's men. I was implied to come here to warn Whiterun of any attacks," explained Snow, finally glad to get all of the information off of her chest.

"By the Nine… I'm so grateful you're alive!" Farengar exclaimed, hugging Snow again. "Maybe you can help me… just recently I acquired an ancient stone tablet that may have some explanations about the dragons returning."

For the next hour or so, Snow and Farengar pored over the dusty, crumbling tablet, up to their necks in Farengar's tomes about dragons. They didn't have much success, but Snow couldn't help but hear slight humming emulating from the tablet. While they studied, they caught up a little. Farengar described the gossip in Whiterun, and Snow talked about her crazy journey, minus the part about Ralof and her….

"Escaped with one of Ulfric's men, eh?" asked Farengar suddenly, after she finished the story. Of course. OF COURSE he would be curious about that. Farengar was always a little too overprotective for his own good.

"Erm… yes. He saved my life," said Snow almost melancholy, reflecting back on the Nord's beautiful eyes, his perfect body. Gods, she missed him. She was almost half tempted to race Amalthea back to Riverwood. But she was sure Ralof was on his way to Windhelm by now.

"Was there any chemistry between you too?" asked the Breton mage with a smirk, sensing Snow's discomfort.

Snow just laughed. "There's no hiding from you, old man. Yes, he and I shared a special bond, and it helped me realize many things." She said, actually feeling a little better now she was able to tell someone.

"Like what?" asked the family friend with a curious expression. Before Snow could reply, the Dark elf housecarl dashed into the room, panting heavily as a city guard, even more worn out than she, followed closely behind her.

"Farengar! You must come quick, a dragon has been sighted just outside the western watchtower!" cried Irileth.

"A dragon! How fascinating! Where did you see it? What was it doing?" he asked, almost gleefully.

"I'd take this a bit more seriously if I were you…" growled the older blue skinned woman.

Snow jogged behind Irileth as she and a bunch of guards dashed towards the watchtower. Snow had donned the steel armor that Balgruff had given her, and had acquired a dwarven axe and an elven bow from Adrianne Avennici, one of the city's blacksmiths and the daughter of Balgruff's steward. She couldn't help but gain some anxiety as they rushed towards the destroyed tower, still engulfed in flames.

"It's worse than I thought…" muttered Irileth as they approached the scene of the crime. "Spread out! Look for survivors!"

The soldiers obeyed and spread throughout the landscape, avoiding the patches of burning grass. Snow headed up towards the tower itself, which seemed to be crumbling by the second. She was about to climb the makeshift ramp from the ruins, when a bloodied, singed guard appeared within the doorway, waving his hands.

"Get back! The dragon is still here!" he cried, stopping Snow from climbing. "Calm down," said Snow. "We're getting you out of here!"

"There's no help now! The World Eater has returned to swallow us all!" the deranged soldier cried. After a pause, a roar sounded overhead, the unmistakable roar of a hungry dragon. "Sweet love of the Divines…"

A gray scaled dragon with a white underbelly swooped down and released another stream of fire from his mouth, charring two guards in its wake. Snow and the soldiers began firing arrows at the beast, slowly wounding it until it could no longer fly. It came to the ground, several arrows ledged in the wings and neck. It continued to breath its devastating fire, and snap soldiers in two on contact.

Snow felt a familiar hatred creep into her heart, causing her to growl, and rush towards the dragon without considering the ripped soldiers lying at the dragon's feet. She sprinted with all her speed, a fire protection spell in one hand and the axe in another. The dragon glared at her with the same evil glare that Alduin had given her, and she only felt her power increase with her anger. The dragon fired it's scathing breath, but her spell was more than a match. She ran through the flames and smoke, the dragon close now. She roared, losing all conscious thought as the bloodlust consumed her.

Before the dragon could fire any more at her, she spun with inhuman speed as she thrashed her weapon into the dragon's face, cutting off horns and blinding one eye. The dragon roared louder than it had before, and went in to swallow Snow whole. But the demigod had different plans.

She jumped in level with the dragon's head, throwing the axe into the dragon's scaled head, burying the weapon into the depths of the beast's brain, blood bursting from it. The dragon threw itself about, before raising itself to the sky, crying out, "Briinah! Dovahkiin! No!" The dragon fell to it's death, tumbling to the ground, lifeless as a desert. But what happened next, nobody but the gods themselves could have expected.

The dragon began to dissolve, the scales and the skin beginning to burn off of the dragon. But as the fire consumed the dragon, the flames flew to Snow, enveloping her in waves of colors and power. The feeling was unlike anything Snow had ever felt. She never felt so… _alive_…

She heard the echoes of the dragon's screams, the force from the power almost like wind as it blew her hair back, and caused her to close her eyes. The power soaked into her skin as it consumed her, filling her with something she had missed all her life.

The bloodlust calmed as the soldiers gathered, awestruck at what was before them. It was only then that Snow realized what had just happened. She had taken the power of the dragon that she had killed, absorbed it's soul like flames burned a field, or ice froze water. This had not happened for thousands of years… Snow had poured over the legend countless times… It only made sense that she was who she was, as the daughter of the Dragon God, Akatosh… Only one word was whispered amongst the soldiers who watched the power settle into the woman before them…

"_Dragonborn_…"


	5. Chapter 5 - Farkas' Wind

** A/N Hello lovelies! So sorry I haven't gotten this out sooner! Laptop was out of commission for a awhile and I have been very busy, but we finally got a new chapter out! Thanks for your patience! **

**WARNING: Smut ahoy! **

_"You took it's very soul…"_

Snow still remained frozen in her place on the empty battlefield; the dragon's skeleton still twisted and mauled lying in front of her. Mirmulnir had been his name. He had called her sister. He had called her Dovahkiin. His dying words continued to echo in her mind as the scales began to burn off of his skin, leaving only a skeleton it its wake as the flames flew to her in a wave of colors that soaked into her very soul. The power had caused her to feel the closest she had ever felt to being a full goddess; she had felt the very embrace of Akatosh, her biological father. The guards and Irileth had just stared at her dumbfounded as she had delivered the killing blow to the entire absorption of the soul of the dragon.

The Nord guards immediately started spewing ancient tales and myths of the Dragonborn, an individual with the power to rapidly learn the Thu'um and steal the souls of dragons. She knew full and well what a Dragonborn was. Studying the Thu'um perfected her knowledge of the legendary myth. Irileth, being a Dark elf, was skeptical and tried to hush her men. They fought back and begged Snow to demonstrate the Thu'um.

_ "Show us your Thu'um! Let us see if you really are the Dragonborn!" they had begged. Snow did her best to concentrate, trying to remember Words of Power that she had studied with her mother over the course of the years. But as she tried to rack her psyche for a word, the voice of the dragon she had killed whispered within her mind. _

_Fus…_

_ Whether it was by instinct or divine intervention, Snow immediately Shouted the word towards the dragon bones, causing them to fly a few feet away. It took her a moment before she realized what she had done. For talented people, it would have taken years to learn that one Word… yet she had spoken the first word of Unrelenting Force within the few seconds of even hearing it. She stood there, frozen at what she had just seen herself do. The guards went into frenzy, and all she heard over and over again was Dragonborn… Dovahkiin… Dragonborn…_

She continued to remain in front of the dragon remains, a rage of thoughts clouding her mind of all else. It wasn't until a boom of voices came sweeping over the landscape that she was broken from all her thoughts. The shout seemed to enlighten her, rather than break her attention, an inspired emotion filling her.

"DOV-AH-KIIN!"

She looked to the sky, to the tallest mountain in all of Skyrim, The Throat of the World. There was only one possibility as to where the shout could have come from. The sky. The mountain. The enlightenment. The Greybeards have summoned her.

She was in the town's inn now, sipping down ale, trying to calm her nerves. She had returned to Balgruff with the news, and he excitedly appointed her as a Thane of Whiterun. Every person in Dragonsreach , even Farengar, had encouraged her to go to the Greybeards, as summoned. If she was Dragonborn, they would show her how to use her power effectively.

But she needed to relax for now. All the information was so much to take in. She remained at the bar, deep in thought as she fiddled with her tankard. Hulda, the tavern owner, leaned across the counter, breaking Snow of her thoughts.

"Anything else you need, sweetheart?" she asked kindly in her thick Nord accent.

"The best mead you have," said Snow, dropping some coin on the counter. Hulda gratefully accepted, and walked towards the storeroom to fetch some Black Briar mead.

It wasn't long after the mead reached Snow's hand did a very familiar, desirable Nord male come through the doors of the tavern. It was Farkas; the man whom she had saved earlier that day. His large muscles framed his very being, his beard shaven and hair washed. Although he wore his traditional armor, he still looked very cleaned up. Snow wished she could say the same about herself. The man's sudden appearance reminded Snow how unkempt she really was. She had just fought a dragon, for pity's sake!

She glanced away from him, hoping he wouldn't recognize her and just go about his business. Fortunately, he seemed to have been summoned by someone in the tavern, an older retired guard who was conversing with him about Companion business. She tuned in on their conversation, and heard it end as she suddenly felt Farkas' steel grey eyes burn on her back. Damn it. He had seen her. _Oh well,_ she thought. _Might as well put a show on anyway. Maybe he'll look past the soot and burns and just want to fuck me. _

She uncorked the mead bottle, and slowly raised it to her lips as she began to drink the sweet, flavorful brew. She heard Farkas' footsteps draw closer, until he stood beside her a few feet away. She didn't have to look at him to know he was watching. She took no breaths as she guzzled the mead, a trickle running on the side of her mouth. She pulled the bottle away from her lips, wiping up the drip with her ring finger and licking it up. Farkas growled in want, his erection so hard and eminent it hurt. The beauty before him was so perfect, and he would take her now if he could.

Snow's black lashes fluttered as she turned her attention towards him, her eyes lowered in a gaze that told him, _I'm yours._

"Black Briar mead, eh?" Farkas asked as he took a seat beside her. She licked her lips to clear the remainder of the mead off of her perfect rose red lilies, as she turned herself to look at him, crossing one leg over the other, and resting her arm on the bar counter.

"Indeed. I need a mind relief after all today's events," she said, batting those lashes again.

"Aye, that. Word spreads like wildfire around here. It would seem you are Dragonborn," Farkas said admirably, leaning himself forward onto his legs, so his eyes were level with her well endowed chest.

She noticed his stares and threw her head back in laughter, her chest pressed out against the low cut yellow dress she was wearing.

"What is funny?" he asked, his steel irises connected to her iceberg ones.

"It's just so unexpected," she replied. "It would seem that I must become an able fighter if I am going to slay dragons on a daily basis." She said, turning herself towards the counter, starting to drink her mead again. Farkas inched his bar stool closer to her, ordering some ale for himself. They spent the next two hours talking to one another, and joining in the singing that took place at The Bannered Mare.

Night fell deep, and the tavern goers found themselves leaving to go home. Snow was planning on renting a room for the night, but Farkas insisted that she come to Jorrvaskr to join the Companions, and she would have a free bed there. It was just what she was waiting for. She followed the handsome, burly Nord into the darkened mead hall, where there usually would be drinking and singing. Tonight was different. Most of the Companions had gone to bed, only two of them remained in the hall, having a serious conversation on the rise and fall of the Redguard economy. Farkas took Snow's long, slender fingers into his large, calloused ones, and led her downstairs into the sleeping quarters.

She could see him fighting himself as he started to lead her towards an empty bedroom, where she was sure he would leave her to sleep. She stopped him, grabbing his hand with both her own.

"Don't leave me alone in there…" she quietly begged. Farkas turned towards her, restraint in his eyes.

"You should get some sleep…" he said, starting to pull her towards the room.

She stopped him again, this time pressing herself to him, clasping either sides of his face, her lips dangerously close to his.

"Take me to bed with you…" she said, breathing into his mouth, her enchanting eyes locked with his. Farkas needed no further permission as he scooped the goddess into his arms, and ran towards his bedroom. The members of the Circle had their own bedrooms, each secluded from one another. Farkas kicked his bedroom door open, and kicked it closed once they were alone, and wasted no time in melding his lips to hers in a savagely intense embrace. She responded to him gratefully, haven't had kissed a man since Ralof. Their tongues battled harshly, Farkas biting Snow's full bottom lip, making it swell before she delved her light pink tongue down his throat.

Farkas continued to hold her in his arms as he pressed her against the wall, her legs around his waist and his head in her breasts. He impatiently bared his sharp, wolfish fangs and ripped the cloth of the dress in one easy pull. He hungrily attached his mouth around one of her stiff pink tits, sucking so hard Snow was sure there would be a nasty bruise there in the morning. She moaned as quietly as she could, as to not wake any of the other Companions. Farkas also moaned his sheer pleasure as his stiff erection prodded her against her thighs, her legs exposed to his waist. Snow writhed against his pleasing, her head resting against the wall as she moaned to the ceiling, her fingers tangling into his raven black locks.

He moved to her other nipple as one of his hands began to remove the ties on his armor, managing to remove the steel plates that covered his thighs, chest, and back. He was only wearing a burlap shirt and pants underneath his armor, the shirt open to his beautifully crafted pectorals. There was a giant, evident bump in the crotch of his pants, and Snow was eager to bury that deep inside of her. Farkas was MUCH larger in stature than Ralof, and Snow was sure that he would crush her should he be the one on top. Snow would take the lead for this time, anxious to know there would be more lovemaking in the future with this hunk of a Nord.

Finding leverage against the wall, she kicked Farkas off her, causing him to stumble while she landed gracefully on her feet, swiping her one leg under both his to knock him onto his bed. He fell back willingly, propping himself onto his elbows to watch her rip the remainder of her clothing off, until only her groin binds remained. The bump only grew stiffer. Nimble as a nymph, she jumped onto him, pulling out a dagger that was strapped onto her leg. She impatiently cut his shirt, unfortunately cutting a small cut in the valley between his chests. He hissed slightly, but soon receded with moans as she lapped up the blood like a wolf to a wound on its paw. Farkas grew almost feral as he grabbed Snow's perfect ass, squeezing the contents in all the right ways as she gave each of his nipples a tweak and a nip.

"Gods, woman…" moaned Farkas as she trailed her tongue down his abdomen and teased the side of his breechcloth with her long nails. She smirked up at him with a mischievous grin as she slowly and teasingly began to draw down his smallclothes until his erection sprung free. Snow gaped in awe as she took him in. He was… gigantic. There was no other way to describe him. That would keep her satisfied for hesitation, she took his bulge into her hot mouth, immediately beginning to bob her mouth up and down his long length, her jaw cracking in protest at his girth. But she made herself expand to take him in to the hilt. With her soft hands roaming his sculpted abdomen, down his firm ass, and to his prostate, she cupped the sensitive contents thereof, drawing a deep, erotic moan from Farkas.

Snow smirked evilly as she softly pressed the back of his testicles, causing his moan to become a quiet yell. His sounds were enough to drunken the demigod with ecstasy as she continued to violate his most precious asset. She had never taken a male into her mouth, but Farkas was a perfect first. She felt him twitch and fill even more before he hit a violent climax, his masculine icing dumping into her mouth and down her throat. Snow swallowed it willingly, the taste of him erotic but salty. She released his pride with a soft popping noise of her mouth, smiling at him elfishly as she slowly began to climb over him, her wet cunt dripping with anticipation. She leveled her eyes with his as her hair hung over their faces. Farkas took in the sight of the woman before him, slowly sliding his hands up her soft white legs, up to the ties of the underwear. Snow reveled in his bewildered expression as he took deep breaths after his first climax.

"Who… what are you?" he asked quietly as Snow lowered her face towards his. Snow's icy stare flicked away from his metallic one for a moment before meeting him again.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

And with that, she smashed her lustrous red mouth to his, tongues battling erotically. Farkas could no longer restrain himself as he tore the remaining shred of clothing from her hips and crashed his enviable manhood into her fresh womanhood. Both the lovers could not restrain a cry of pleasure as their bodies met. Farkas was so big, it stretched Snow to her max, and it felt like nothing she had ever felt. She leaned her head up as she yelled, not caring if all of Jorrvaskr could hear them.

Farkas cried in sheer pleasure. He had always had his fair share of women to bed, but this woman had brought him beyond his limit. She was so tight, it molded to his dick in all the right ways. Without leave, he immediately began to thrust up into her, slowly at first. Snow let out a soft cry with every push, his cock causing her to see stars and writhe against him in delight.

"Yes…. Yes!" she cried out, riding atop of him in movement with his thrusts. Farkas removed one of his hands from her ass to touch the sensitive bundle of nerves at her core, causing another loud, involuntary cry to escape her mouth. Ignoring her pleads, Farkas mercilessly continued to please her most sacred regions as she had him, softly pinching the nub at the tip of her ladyhood.

"F-Farkas…" Snow pleaded as their lovemaking drove both of them into the deepest areas of ecstasy. If he kept going like that… she… she'd…

"Thank the Divines above that I met you, Snow White…" whispered the hulky Nord man as he quickly flipped the woman onto her back, now over her as he furiously pounded into her.

Pleasantly surprised by the sudden change, Snow began to cry even louder as the delicious feeling overtook her, the feeling of being taken for this man's own making her want to stick around a little longer. But Farkas soon felt that familiar pooling in his loin, and Snow felt a resistant burning in her core that begged her to let go.

"Farkas… I… I'm…"

"Together, Snow!" he whispered loudly as he took just a few more thrusts before slamming in one last time, burying his cock into the wet, wild folds of Snow's most valued part of her body. They both yelled as they released, Snow's contractions milking her lover for all he was worth. The man fell to the side of her, still buried inside but spent. Snow huddled herself into the crooks of his body, and he embraced her in the afterglow of their orgasms. They lay there for a while, before Farkas laughed.

"So what do you think about joining the Companions?" he asked, looking into the iceberg irises of his ebony-haired lover.

The demigod smiled perfectly and planted a soft, sweet kiss on his sore lips before pulling the furs of his bed over them.

"From what you've showed me, I think this life will make out to be quite an adventure indeed."


	6. Chapter 6- A Companion's Life

"Yes… you most definitely have a fire burning within you. You would be invaluable to our ranks, young lady," said the Companion Harbinger as Snow turned about for him, skillfully showing off her delicate but powerful muscled form like she was modeling a ball gown. Kodlak, the Harbinger, gazed at her thoughtfully. He would never think such a beautiful and skilled warrior such as she would think about joining the Companions. He knew she was the Dragonborn, as well as everyone in Whiterun, and half of Skyrim by now. It hadn't been 24 hours yet since she had been revealed as the ultimate savior of Skyrim, but he was pleased to know she wanted to join their guild.

Vilkas sat on the opposite side of Kodlak at the table located in the Harbinger's chambers, very upset and a little irritated. He had been eager to know that the young woman was in Whiterun for perhaps a while, but was woken in the middle of the night to hear and smell her and his brother fucking in the room across from his. He was mad with jealousy, and his usual way of covering up his true inner emotions was coming off as angry… all the time, even toward the gorgeous Dragonborn who now wanted to join them. The restless beastblood within him didn't help.

"Master… you aren't seriously thinking about accepting _her?"_ Vilkas said irritably, glancing back and forth from a surprised Kodlak to a mildly amused Snow White.

"Vilkas…" Kodlak began sternly.

"I mean, we don't even know this outsider!" Vilkas bluffed, hoping the smug beauty would just turn and leave. He secretly wanted her to stick around, so he could show her how superior he was to his younger twin brother, but he had to surface every amount of self control he had to keep from marching her straight to his room and taking her for his own. He could feel his dick straining against his pants, and he silently thanked the gods for the armored skirt covering it up.

"Sometimes, the famous come to us. In this case, we have the Dragonborn in our midst…" said Kodlak.

* * *

Vilkas grumbled under his breath as he and Snow made their way out to the training yard. He was supposed to inspect her arm and see how well she could swing that dwarven mace of hers. Why in the hell did he need to see what she could do when she obviously took down a dragon single-handedly? It was almost uncomfortable now, his erection. The fact that she was about to show her fighting skills turned him on even more. He could smell her rosy scent behind him as they arrived at the dummies in the yard. So intoxicating…

"Okay, what would you like me to do?" she asked suddenly, her sweet, sultry voice filling the empty outside air. Damn… it was really hard now…

"The old man wants to know how good your arm is… just take a few swings at me and I'll evaluate you," said a strained Vilkas, holding up his banded shield.

Snow nodded obediently and drew her mace, readying herself, waiting for Vilkas' signal to go. She couldn't contain a smirk as she saw him blush, ever so slightly. Oh yes, she knew what they were. Werewolves and warriors. She could see how hard he was trying to hide his desire for her, but just like him, she could smell him and see him. Her senses were just as, if not more, enhanced than his. He was insanely jealous…But pushing him wouldn't help with his restraint. Oh no… she had to take this one slowly… tease him until he could no longer control himself.

Swinging her mace quicker than the speediest swordsman, she had Vilkas panting for breath and down on the ground. He soon ordered her to stop, and regained his composure and stood. He took a moment to glance her over, a bead of sweat collecting on her forehead as she remained in her fighting poise. It was insanely sexy… but the fact that she had taken him down so quickly had him angry again.

"Not bad. The old man thinks you can be of some use to us, but for now, you're just a whelp. Here," he said, drawing out his sword and holding the hilt out to her. "Take this to Eorlund to have my sword sharpened. Be careful with it, it's probably worth more than you are."

Snow gave him a soft but seductive gaze, walking closer to take the sword. Taking the hilt and drawing herself to him until they were chest to chest, she gave a simple giggle and leaned in slowly to his ear, whispering so that his enhanced ears were the only one that heard.

"Don't be so mean, love. You never know who a whelp might become someday…" she whispered huskily, giving his earlobe a fast suck, drawing a quiet but erotic moan from him. Satisfied, she took his sword and jogged off towards the Skyforge, leaving a very aroused, reddened Vilkas behind.

* * *

A few weeks went by, and Snow was training harder than ever, determined to hone her skills in fighting so that her battles would bring her victory. She immediately created stirs in the Companions and they all sought her out, learning from her as well as sharing skills of their own.

She made quick friends, including Aela the Huntress, the only female werewolf in the pack. Snow did not hide her knowledge from Kodlak of what they were, and he explained to her how the Companions were first cursed by witches in a deal with loopholes. Apparently, those who died a werewolf went with the daedric lord Hircine to his Hunting Grounds, where they fought and hunted with the lord himself. Kodlak did not wish this, as he desired, like all traditional Nords, to go to Sovngarde. He was still trying to find ways to cure himself as his age only grew older. Snow promised to help any way she could.

* * *

Snow took up a relationship with Farkas while with the Companions, making love with him multiple times a week, which annoyed mostly everyone late at night. Soon, a time came when Snow was given a Trial to advance in the guild, which included going to a cairn to seek out a piece of Ysgrammor's famous weapon, Wuuthrad. Skjor, second in command to Kodlak and leader of the wolves, assigned Farkas, much to Snow's pleasure, as her Shield Brother on the trial. He was supposed to observe her and make sure she was honorable in battle.

The day came and Snow ventured to Dustman's Cairn with her bulky companion, exploring the ruins for a while before running into the sworn enemies of the Companions, werewolf hunters that called themselves the Silver Hand. Snow had accidentally locked herself in a trap room, leaving Farkas to fend for himself. He transformed into his wolf form and slaughtered the hunters with ease, running into the next room to set the demigoddess free. She ran after him and saw him shifting back, his human body now naked as the day he was born. He blushed as he turned to see her standing there, giggling ever so slightly.

"I hope I didn't scare you," said Farkas as he stood upright, folding his arms. Snow softly bit her finger and walked over to him, watching his erection spring to life. Slowly, she got to her knees before him and took his largeness into her hand, softly stroking it while she felt it solidify under her touch.

"Not at all, love…" she crooned before running her tongue slowly across the entire shaft.

"Sn-snow…" moaned Farkas, clenching his fists as her skilled mouth swept across his aching prick. "We shouldn't do that here…"

Snow ignored him and set to work, enveloping his entire length into her mouth, sliding up and down at an agonizingly slow pace, while her receiver wanted to buck mercilessly into her hot, wet throat. Snow effectively deepthroated him, the head of his dick hitting her tonsils, causing her to gag and clench around him, which released a grunt from him. Soon, her fingers were cradling his trembling balls, wringing them around like a cloth.

"By the Nine, woman…" whispered the burly Nord, his hips beginning to buck involuntarily. She kept this up for a while, and soon, he shuddered and climaxed harshly down her throat, reviving her energies for the day.

They advanced further down the way, continuing their assault on the Silver Hand, and soon retrieving the shard of Wuuthrad.

* * *

Upon arriving back at Jorrvaskr, Snow White was officially welcomed into the Companions, the Circle greeting her warmly, and a celebration following. There was much joyous singing and much drinking, and Snow soon found herself being beckoned into the courtyard by Skjor.

It was a little uncomfortable for Snow, being asked into the darkness alone by an older, already taken man. Skjor and Aela were mated wolves and humans, and Snow was a little relieved as Aela soon joined them out in the courtyard. With a nod to his mate, Aela disappeared into a rock door beneath the Skyforge.

"What's this all about?" Snow asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"This is a gift, youngling. Tonight, you become a member of the Circle." replied the half-blind warrior. When Snow inquired, asking how she was able to advance up in the ranks so quickly, Skjor just chuckled.

"All of the Companions have seen your advancements, and it's no secret that you're the Dragonborn. We need your strengths in our numbers."

Become a werewolf? It didn't sound like a bad idea. Have the ability to morph into a superior creature and tear enemies into bloody shreds? It almost sounded exciting. Smiling, Snow nodded to Skjor, and he opened the rock, letting her into the Underforge, where a big red werewolf waited. She assumed it was Aela, with the pretty red fur and gleaming blue eyes.

"I hope you can recognize Aela even in this form. But now, you take the blood of the beast, and envelop it into your very being, and you can become as the great beast you see before you." said Skjor as he drew a steel dagger and drew out Aela's long, hairy arm, cutting it and letting the blood drip into the basin. When he motioned for Snow, she stepped to the basin, and dipped her fingers into the thick, syrupy blood, raising a handful to her lips. All she could taste was iron, and then there was complete darkness…

Pain. Time-shifting pain overcame her as she could feel her body breaking and reforming into a different shape. Slowly, she began to lose control of her own mind, and all she could think about was the desire for bloodshed. When she screamed in that final streak of pain, all she heard was a blood-freezing roar…

* * *

The guards of Whiterun looked up towards the Dragonsreach steps towards the startling roar, and saw a beautiful yet terrifying sight. It was a wolf, a_ huge_ white wolf. It ran gracefully on all fours, with ice blue eyes brighter than the moons above, its sparkling fangs curled back in hungry angst. A few guards ran up to try and fight her, but those who tried were torn in two pieces with one swipe of her enormous paw. She ran towards the city walls and jumped over with ease, dashing into the wilds, desperate for the hunt…

* * *

Snow wasn't sure when she had woken up, or how she had been able to so, but she soon opened her eyes to a groggy vision tinted with red. Aela's voice was faintly heard over a distance, but soon began to get louder. Snow's vision, hearing, and feeling cleared and she woke completely with a start violently, her senses even more advanced than they already were. All she saw was Aela kneeling in front of her with a torch, all she heard was Aela beckoning her to wake up, and all she felt was her bare skin against the chilly snow surrounding them.

"Good, you're awake. Thought we lost you for a while there," said Aela, running a smooth hand through Snow's midnight locks. Calming down, Snow looked around them, it was night again, and they were in a deep forest, the only light was the burning of Aela's torch. But deeper within the night, Snow could make out the shapes of a fort, thanks to her new enhanced vision.

"How long was I out?" asked the demigoddess, a little afraid to know what had happened after the bloodlust had consumed her, and she had lost the control and memory of her mind.

"About 3 days, you gave us more trouble than any other member of the Circle we've turned to the blood. You ran off into the woods, which was better than you preying on the citizens, but I swear, we found about 12 dead and eaten deer, rabbits, and elk. You did have an appetite," said the older huntress with a laugh. Snow groaned and buried her head into her knees, not really caring about being naked in front of her fellow wolf.

"I've never seen anything like you before, though…" said the warrior with a sudden solemn whisper. Snow peeked up from her knees and cocked a brow, her blue eyes glimmering in the torchlight. "What do you mean?"

Aela sighed almost enviously, gazing into the sky. "You were able to morph into a full fledged wolf, something so very rare in the process of becoming a werewolf. Most of us just become what you saw, a wolf on two legs, hideous and frightening. But you… naturally, your beauty stuck around and there you were, a giant wolf with fur whiter than Skyrim snow, and your eyes still that ice color. It was unreal, what you had become… it was as if Hircine's very bride had transformed before us…" replied the red-headed woman with mixes of jealousy and adoration.

Snow stood up, covering her breasts with her hands, and walked over to Aela, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't ask for any of that to happen, Sister. I accepted the gift with no knowledge of what would happen…" crooned Snow White, trying to calm Aela so that jealousy didn't become an issue between their friendship. Smiling, Aela nodded and smiled back, looking quickly at Snow's bare form. Reaching into her knapsack, Aela brought out some armor for Snow, as well as her dwarven mace. Aela explained while Snow dressed that they were hunting out the Silver Hand, and Skjor had gone inside previously to scout out the area, and the women were to join him.

Upon entering the fort, the hunters immediately attacked the two wolf women, and were demolished in seconds, the two huntresses more than a match for their foes.

They scoured the whole ruin, wiping out the entire population of hunters that were there, but upon coming to the last chamber, Aela warned Snow about the leader of the fort who skinned werewolves and showed their skins as trophies. They managed to take out the leader and her followers easily enough, but their said victory came to a crash when they saw a very familiar body lying on the floor, motionless, and utterly dead. Skjor.

"Those bastards!" cried Aela, throwing the Skinner's head across the room, breaking open the severed skull as it crashed against the stone wall. "I don't know how, but they somehow managed to kill Skjor… he was the best of us… but numbers can overwhelm…" said Aela as she knelt beside her mate, cradling his head, now pale and lifeless.

"Aela…" whispered Snow, reaching out for her friend.

"Get out of here. I need time to plan. You and I are going to end this once and for all."


End file.
